


Animale Notturno

by SeleneK



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Noir, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prostitution, Psychotropic Drugs, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: Sternbild City odora di marcio. Le sue fondamenta si sgretolano sotto il peso della corruzione. A vigilare sulla città è rimasta solo un’unità anti crimine, la cosiddetta Hero, composta da agenti speciali. Kotetsu è ormai un veterano, con una lunga e sempre meno brillante carriera alle spalle. Si è lasciato andare, dicono. Non ha più voglia di combattere, affermano altri. La verità è che Kotetsu sta perdendo le speranze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction partecipante al Porn Fest! Prompt: (AU) “Non sei il primo agente a fare sesso con una prostituta”. “Non… dire così”. “Una escort, allora”. “No. Tu per me sei solo… Bunny”. Barnaby si prostituisce, Maverick è il ricco cliente possessivo e Kotetsu l’agente che sta indagando, senza successo, sulle attività criminali dell’uomo. L’incontro con Brooks sarà il punto di volta per le indagini di Kaburagi. 
> 
> Note: la trama del prompt assomiglia parecchio alla trama del film noir “Bound”, quindi ho “rubato” qualche frase e l’ho inserita nella storia, sono quelle segnate con l’asterisco.

 

****

** Animale Notturno **

Sternbild City odora di marcio. Le sue fondamenta si sgretolano sotto il peso della corruzione. A vigilare sulla città è rimasta solo un’unità anti crimine, la cosiddetta Hero, composta da agenti speciali. Kotetsu è ormai un veterano, con una lunga e sempre meno brillante carriera alle spalle. Si è lasciato andare, dicono. Non ha più voglia di combattere, affermano altri. La verità è che Kotetsu sta perdendo le speranze. Osserva fuori dal suo ufficio quella città, che una volta risplendeva, diventare un covo di mafiosi, maniaci delle armi, depravati della peggior specie. È lieto del fatto che sua figlia viva fuori città, che non debba annusare l’odore malato dell’aria.  
Agnes entra nel suo ufficio e l’odore del marciume viene mischiato con prepotenza con quello della fragranza industriale d’alto borgo che la donna indossa. È procace, attenta all’aspetto. Per lei le conferenze giornalistiche sono più importante che catturare i criminali.  
«Maverickè tornato.»  
Maverick, un tempo finanziatore del progetto Hero, non era stato altro che un criminale che per anni aveva mosso le fila di varie organizzazioni, fino a permettere alla Ourobors, la più pericolosa di Sternbild, di attaccare e svaligiare numerosi depositi delle banche. Una volta smascherato è scomparso nel nulla. Tutto questo però è avvenuto nel periodo della malattia e successiva morte della moglie di Kotetsu, Tomoe.  
«Avvicinarsi a lui è praticamente impossibile. Sorvegliato giorno e notte nel palazzo in cui soggiorna, si può entrare solo se addetti ai lavori, dato che vi sono appartamenti in ristrutturazione. Non agisci sotto copertura da un bel po’ di tempo.»  
«E perché chiedi a me? È già tanto se mi mandi a monitorare il traffico.»  
«Perché tu sei l’unica faccia che il nostro vecchio amico non conosce… non ti ricordi? Sei stato lontano praticamente due anni, prima di tornare a lavorare a Sternbild…»  
Kotetsu annuisce, aggrottando le sopracciglia. È un lavoro difficile e soprattutto pericoloso, da troppo tempo non agisce in incognito, ma è il lavoro che si è scelto. 

Gli procurano abiti e attrezzi da manovale, e per un paio di mesi finisce per lavorare davvero per un’impresa edilizia che si occupa della restaurazione del palazzo.   
Il lavoro è difficile, faticoso, ma è solo una copertura. Si sporca le mani, diversamente da quando è in servizio regolarmente. Ha sempre cercato di non uccidere nessuno, ma tra il cercare e il fare c’è sempre stato in mezzo il mare di sangue versato dalla criminalità organizzata. Ogni tanto si è dovuto sporcare le mani e il senso di colpa gli pesa sulle spalle come un macigno.  
Proprio mentre è in ascensore, Maverick si palesa davanti a lui. Lo guarda un attimo, per poi tornare a ignorarlo, fissando i secchi che ha appoggiato sul pavimento. Maverick non è solo, c’è qualcuno con lui. Un ragazzo alto, con i capelli biondi. Cerca di non farsi notare mentre lo guarda. Ogni dettaglio è importante, si dice, ma la verità è che quel giovane con gli occhiali da sole sembra tutto, _tutto_ , tranne che appartenente alla mafia locale. Si trova a pensare a quanto sia bello, alla sua somiglianza con una delle sue modelle preferite. Quando si toglie gli occhiali trattiene il fiato: sono verdi. Brillanti e verdi. Si gira a guardarlo, il ragazzo, probabilmente infastidito dal suo fissarlo. Se all’inizio ha tentato di essere discreto, il suo esame si è fatto sempre più approfondito. Il ragazzo biondo lo guarda intensamente e quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprono, resta un attimo assieme a lui, prima di seguire Maverick. Solo in quel momento, quando le porte si chiudono, che Kotetsu si ricorda di dover scendere proprio a quel piano e che la camera in cui deve lavorare è quella di fianco a quella del criminale. 

Il problema, nel suo caso, è che deve lavorare per davvero. Deve fare rumore, casino, per recitare la parte del carpentiere, solo così può evitare di destare sospetti. All’inizio più che rompere cose non è riuscito a fare: bucare tubature col trapano, fare buchi storti, far saltare impianti elettrici. Poi è entrato nell’ottica che non poteva assolutamente farsi licenziare e ha imparato almeno un mestiere tra tanti: mettere su gli infissi.   
Non se la cava per niente male, potrebbe pensare di farlo come lavoro, se dovessero mai licenziarlo.  
Sente i versi mentre sta trapanando. Si gira verso la parete opposta e resta col trapano in mano. Ansimi, gemiti, sospiri e poi urla. Non sa dire se sono urla di piacere o di dolore quelle che sente. Sa solo che è una voce maschile. Che sia il ragazzo? Con quel vecchio bavoso di Maverick?  
Si gira di nuovo verso il muro e ricomincia a trapanare. 

Sta montando il pensile di una cucina quando sente bussare alla porta. Va ad aprire ed è lui, il ragazzo biondo.   
«Mi perdoni, sono l’inquilino dell’appartamento a fianco, se non è troppo disturbo vorrei entrare un momento.»  
Ha con sé due tazze di caffè. Su una c’è una tigre e sull’altra un coniglietto. Sembra quasi il coniglietto di Playboy, pensa con imbarazzo. Lo fa entrare e si pulisce le mani alla bene e meglio su un pezzo di stoffa.  
«Ho pensato che fosse carino presentarsi con qualcosa da bere. Ho fatto del caffè.» *  
Porge le tazze. Istintivamente Kotetsu prende la tazza con la tigre. Una volta lo chiamavano Wild Tiger, quando era giovane e la sua carriera era alle stelle.  
«Lo sapevo che avrebbe preso quella con la tigre.»  
Accenna un sorriso e gli indica di sedersi sulle uniche due sedie disponibili, dove di solito consuma il suo pranzo.  
«Molto gentile. Ecco, ero venuto a chiederle una gentilezza signor…»  
«Kotetsu», appena dice il proprio nome si da del coglione mentalmente da solo. Gli ha detto il suo nome _vero_ in una missione sotto copertura. Beve il caffè bollente per dissimulare.  
«Kotetsu, mi presento: io sono Barnaby. Ecco… sono una specie di animale notturno e quindi vorrei chiederle se può iniziare a lavorare un’ora più tardi del solito, dato che la mattina è l’unico momento in cui riesco a dormire.» *  
Ha gli occhi verdi, il ragazzo. Non li ha dimenticati. Eppure brillano di meno rispetto al primo sguardo che gli ha dato in ascensore.  
«Non c’è problema, ma smettila di darmi del lei… mi fa sentire vecchio. Non sono più un giovanotto, ma…»  
«Se non vuoi essere chiamato vecchio, evita di usare parole come _giovanotto_.»  
Barnaby si guarda in giro, con fare altezzoso, una mano infilata nella tasca mentre l’altra regge il caffè che non ha neanche sorseggiato. È antipatico, quel suo modo di fare, contrasta pienamente con il suo viso quasi fanciullesco. Ha delle reminescenze, Kotestu, di quando era giovane e di quando faceva il filo alla più tosta delle ragazze.  
«Cercherò di iniziare a lavorare verso le nove, significa però che per finire tutto devo trattenermi fino all’ora di cena… è un problema?»  
«No, te l’ho detto, sono un animale notturno, mangio tardi… generalmente, faccio tutto di notte.»

«Non so come avvicinarlo! Ho parlato solo con quel Barnaby… che credo sia una prostituta o qualcosa del genere.»  
Agnes sbatte la cartelletta sul tavolo, inviperita più del solito. La camicetta le esplode sul seno abbondante e il trucco pesante è sbavato. Non può fare a meno di notare l’eyeliner colato sulle occhiaie.  
«Sei lì dentro da una settimana e non sei riuscito a scoprire niente su di lui. Perché è a Sternbild, perché in quel palazzo, chi è la gente che entra e che esce.»  
«Dovrei… forse… parlare di più con quel Barnaby, magari riesco a ottenere informazioni.»  
«Dovresti. E non dovrei dirtelo io. Oh, c’è Yuri.»  
Yuri, il capo del distretto. Sottile come un giunco e con gli occhi glaciali quanto la sua terra d’origine. Tra tutti gli agenti, giovani e veterani, quello con cui preferisce parlare di più è proprio Kotetsu. Probabilmente c’è una simpatia di fondo che l’agente stesso non si sa spiegare.  
«Agnes, per favore, lasciaci soli.»

«La moralità è qualcosa di molto importante per te, Agente Kaburagi, lo sento e lo capisco. Quando sono stato in servizio ho preso delle medaglie per la quantità delle persone che ho ucciso, almeno la città era sicura, a quei tempi. Ma per me la giustizia funziona così. C’è chi merita di vivere e chi merita di morire. Non devi essere tu però il responsabile della morte di Maverick, e non lo sarai. E lui non sarà il responsabile della tua di morte, noi ti siamo vicini. Specialmente io. Solo… devi andare contro la tua morale per scoprire qualcosa su un essere così meschino.»  
Se ne sta in piedi, di fronte alla finestra. Ogni tanto guarda fuori, con i suoi freddi occhi azzurri.  
«Usa il ragazzo, quel Barnaby, per i tuoi scopi. Dopo tutto si tratta di una prostituta. Non una di quelle che vivono per strada e fanno la fame. Una prostituta d’alto borgo che sfrutta la gente che la sfrutta. Devi fare lo stesso anche tu. Hai già avuto un contatto, non sarà tanto difficile averne un altro. Cogli la palla al balzo e fai quello che devi fare. Nessuno ti giudicherà.»  
La sua voce atona e bassa gli entra nelle orecchie e si insinua, in qualche modo, tra le sue cortecce cerebrali. 

Nei giorni seguenti nessuna occasione viene colta, perché non c’è. Continua a pensare alle parole di Yuri. _Nessuno ti giudicherà_. Detto del Giustiziere in persona. Ha i brividi pensandoci ancora.  
Quando sta per perdere le speranza qualcuno bussa di nuovo alla sua porta. Si pulisce le mani dal grasso e va ad aprire. Barnaby indossa una vestaglia nera. Sembra agitato eppure è fermo, controllato. Ma nei suoi occhi Kotetsu può vedere quanta paura ci sia.  
«Te la cavi con le tubature? Mi è caduta una cosa nel lavandino.»

«È un ciondolo di famiglia, non lo indosso di solito. Ma dato che oggi sono da solo… mi piace sentire il suo contatto sulla pelle.»  
Gli racconta tutte quelle cose mentre lui, chino a terra, sta svitando i tubi, là dove si forma una curva, dove spera che il ciondolo si sia fermato.  
«Se hai chiuso subito l’acqua quando ti è caduto, è probabile che sia recuperabile.»  
Apre i tubi e fa cadere acqua e il resto del contenuto in una pentola sottostante. Il ciondolo è un minuscolo porta ritratto, non può fare a meno di notare le due persone raffigurate. Lo chiude e lo consegna al suo proprietario.  
«Non posso crederci, l’hai recuperato. Non si è neanche rovinato troppo», Barnaby solleva lo sguardo smeraldino su di lui e accenna un sorriso. «Lascia almeno che ti offra da bere, se non vuoi un compenso.» *  
«È stato un lavoro di dieci minuti, una birra andrà più che bene.»  
«Una birra, lo immaginavo. Maverick non beve molto, vuole sempre mantenersi lucido, così compro vino e birra solo per gli ospiti, gli eventuali ospiti che lui può avere in questo appartamento.»  
«Non esci mai da qui?»  
La domanda di Kotetsu arriva feroce come uno schiaffo in volto. Lo vede dalla reazione di Barnaby. Se oggi sono uscito dalla porta è solo perché lui si è portato dietro tutta la scorta, generalmente lascia qualcuno per girare a girare nell’androne. Anche l’altra volta… si è portato dietro la sua scorta e io ho potuto parlare con te. È così geloso di me. Non vuole che nessuno mi tocchi, che nessuno mi veda. Tutti i clienti che avevo se la sono data a gambe quando lui è tornato.»  
Kotetsu beve un sorso di birra. È gelata. Ne è veramente grato. Gli si avvicina.  
«Perché fai questo lavoro?»  
«E tu perché monti gli infissi e i mobili… male, oltre tutto.»  
«Per mangiare.»  
«Vedo che abbiamo lo stesso hobby. Ti piace mangiare e bere. A te la birra, a me il vino. Aiuta a sopportare molte cose. Ma alla fine è un mestiere come un altro, mi permette di sapere molte cose di questo mondo, del mio corpo non mi importa molto, di come lo usano. Per me l’importante è… sapere.»  
«Sapere che cosa? Sei con Maverick perché lo stai osservando? È un mafioso?»  
Il ragazzo si gira e gli sorride. C’è malizia in quel sorriso, per la prima volta.  
«Oh, andiamo. Uno come te che non sa chi è Maverick?»  
«Cosa… cosa ne posso sapere io?»  
«Puzzi di sbirro da miglia di distanza, con quel tuo sguardo apprensivo da padre ansioso. Ti guardi in giro a sguardo basso, come se nessuno ti notasse. A me non importa, comunque, chi sei. Se sei un poliziotto o altro, ti dico solo di stare attento.»  
Appoggia una mano sulla sua maglia sporca, esitante.  
La testa gli gira e non è a causa della poca birra bevuta. Barnaby è un maschio e questo non lo turba minimamente. Non si è mai fatto domande sulla propria sessualità, anche perché nella sua vita ha sempre e solo avuto Tomoe. Morta lei non ha più sentito l’impulso di stare con qualcuno. Si spara seghe davanti a giornaletti e film porno, perché a volte è l’unico modo di sopportare la solitudine, ma non cerca una donna. Non cerca compagnia nel suo squallido appartamento ricoperto di lattine di birra. Barnaby è bello ed è profondamente triste.  
«Anche se sei un vecchio che borbotta, sei interessante. Se fai il poliziotto come monti i mobili però potresti essere già morto domani», gli sussurra, mentre lo abbraccia. Kotetsu non se lo aspetta e appoggia la birra dove capita. Sul mobile su cui Barnaby ha abbandonato la tazza con sopra il coniglietto di Playboy.  
«Ci sono cose che so fare molto meglio, di montare le cucine e le finestre, intendo.»  
Gli porta indietro i capelli biondi e lo osserva. Sembra quasi scolpito da una mano sapiente, quel viso che lo cerca. Ha le labbra socchiuse, rosa e umide. Ed è una prostituta.  
«Questo è un reato, non posso…»  
«Non sei il primo agente che va con una prostituta, Kotetsu.»  
«No, non dire così.»  
«Una escort, allora.»  
«No, tu per me sei solo… Bunny.»  
Il ragazzo aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo guarda sospettoso.  
«Cosa?»  
«Bunny, come… il coniglio insomma. Hai la tazza e di là ho notato un peluche…»  
«Una delle poche cose che Maverick mi permette di tenere. Mi piacciono… mi piacciono i conigli ecco… ma non voglio che mi chiami Bunny.»  
«Perché no? È carino, ti sta bene. Tu sei… tutto bianco e morbido», sussurra guardandolo negli occhi, sfiorando con i polpastrelli la pelle delicata, tenendo ancora tra le mani il suo viso perfetto. Si china sul suo collo e lo bacia, ne succhia la pelle. Lo sente tendersi e poi rilassarsi tra le sue mani. I suoi sospiri sono sottili, eccitati e veloci. Gli solleva la vestaglia, sperando che sotto sia nudo come immagina. Gli fa uno strano effetto, sentire muscoli e nervi tesi là dove una volta era abituato a una carne morbida. Dopo così tanti anni di astinenza più o meno forzata, Kotetsu comincia a ricordare bene cosa fare e come farlo.  
Lo bacia sulle labbra e sente subito le mani del giovane afferrargli la maglia, cercare di strapparla via. Kotetsu lo afferra poco sotto le natiche e lo appoggia al tavolo, mettendosi tra le sue gambe. Barnaby gli slaccia la cintura, impaziente.  
«Aspetta», sussurra tra i baci, mentre scivola giù dal tavolo per mettersi in ginocchio.  
Kotetsu nel vederlo così vorrebbe fare qualsiasi cosa, ma ha paura di essere irruento, di non sapersi controllare dopo tanto tempo. Barnaby gli prende una mano e se la porta alla testa.  
«Stringimi i capelli, sbattimelo in bocca…»  
Le parole di Yuri gli rimbalzano ancora nel cervello, eppure quando tiene la testa di Barnaby e vede sparire la propria erezione nella sua bocca, non si domanda minimamente se quella sia manipolazione o meno. Se si arrivato volutamente a quella conclusione. Sa soltanto che Bunny glielo succhia con voracità, che non prova niente del genere da troppo tempo e che non vuole perdersi in stronzate. Vuole godersi quel momento più a lungo che può. Gli tiene i capelli così forte da strapparli, quasi, gli muove la testa con urgenza. L’altro si aggrappa ai suoi pantaloni non del tutto abbassati e non smette di succhiarlo, neanche con la saliva che gli cola copiosa dal mento e le guance rosse per lo sforzo.  
Il suono metallico e fastidioso del citofono ferma entrambi. Barnaby si stacca subito da lui e si rialza come se al posto delle gambe avesse delle molle. Corre a rispondere e poi chiude gli occhi, sconfitto.  
«Devi andare via, vai, adesso, prima che salgano!»  
Si salutano sulla porta. Bunny se ne sta lì, con le guance ancora rosse e le labbra piene e gli occhi lucidi. 

L’unico posto dove si può rifugiare è l’appartamento di fianco. Se ne sta lì con una luce di fortuna ad aspettare che passi l’adrenalina, mentre dall’altra parte sente i rumori tipici del “lavoro” di Bunny. Freme di rabbia. Beve la sua birra schifosamente calda dalla lattina e poi la butta contro il muro di fronte. Se potesse bastare solo quello a far cessare tutti quei versi, butterebbe addosso al muro l’intero frigorifero spento. 

La mattina dopo, quando esce, si trova Barnaby ad aspettarlo sul pianerottolo. È sempre vestito di nero, come se fosse una sorta di divisa, la sua.   
«Kotetsu, aspetta», dice salendo in ascensore con lui.  
«Che vuoi?»  
«Volevo scusarmi per ieri sera e spiegarti la situazione.»  
L’ascensore è fin troppo lento. Kotetsu lo sa. Anche Barnaby lo sa. In quel palazzo costruito più di settant’anni fa, tutto è vecchio e marcio.  
«Non mi piacciono le persone che prima fanno una cosa e poi si scusano.»  
«Non era precisamente per il pompino che mi stavo scusando», dice Barnaby, mettendosi davanti a Kotetsu. «Maverick è possessivo, geloso e violento, ma io devo stare con lui se voglio scoprire chi ha ucciso i miei genitori, capisci? Mi ha promesso che avrebbe trovato il responsabile… dice di averlo fatto. Una volta che avrò avuto la mia vendetta però voglio andarmene da qui.»  
«Così ti serve l’aiuto del poliziotto vecchio e stupido, giusto?» Kotetsu stringe gli occhi marroni e fa un passo indietro, per non stare troppo vicino all’altro.  
«Esatto. Vecchio e stupido, abbastanza da non capire cosa è lavoro e cosa non lo è, a quanto pare.»  
Abbassa lo sguardo Barnaby, è deluso. Si appoggia alla parete di legno dell’ascensore.  
«Tu hai bisogno di me quanto io ho bisogno di te. Vuoi catturare Maverick, giusto? Dopo tutto è una ferita aperta quella causata da lui, nel cuore della polizia. Io posso aiutarti, posso farti sapere i suoi movimenti, dove alloggia quando è via, le sue abitudini. In cambio ti chiedo solo di intervenire nel momento più opportuno e soprattutto dopo che avrò ucciso Jake Martinez.»  
«Tu non ucciderai proprio nessuno!»  
«Ah, questo lo dici tu, signor sbirro.»

Restano in silenzio mentre l’ascensore scende, piano dopo piano. Barnaby ha gli occhi verdi come in fiamme e Kotetsu non sa se è per rabbia o il desiderio di libertà. Può quasi immaginarlo con quel vecchio, mentre è costretto a fingere di godere delle attenzioni di un uomo a cui probabilmente manco tira più. Escono insieme. Barnaby lo segue a debita distanza, indossando i suoi occhiali scuri e un berretto nero, per coprire i capelli biondi. Kotetsu deve tornare a casa a farsi una doccia e a bere quella decina di birre che sa potrebbero calmarlo, ma Barnaby lo segue fino alla macchina.   
«Cosa vuoi? Mi hai detto quello che avevi da dirmi, devo meditare su quanto sia saggio fidarmi di te.»  
«Ieri, quando ero una semplice puttana triste, ti sei fidato di me.»  
Colpito e affondato. Kotetsu non replica e guarda altrove.  
«Ho una cosa, giusto per farti capire che sono serio», tira fuori una chiavetta USB dalla tasca e sorride. Sorride per la prima volta in modo sincero. «Tutti gli uomini sono spossati dopo l’orgasmo e c’è chi si addormenta profondamente, specie se ha bevuto. Ho fatto in tempo a copiare i file che aveva con sé su questa chiavetta e a nasconderla, solo per darla a te. Mi pare… una buona merce di scambio.»  
«Va bene, andiamo a casa mia a vedere cosa c’è sulla chiavetta.»

Odore di chiuso e di birra nell’appartamento di Kotetsu. Lattine e bottiglie abbandonate a terra vicino al divano e nel lavello della cucina. Confezioni di cibo precotto che riempiono il cestino. Kotetsu vive la sua solitudine nello squallore, lontano dalla bella casa in campagna dove abita la madre, che le accudisce la figlia Kaede. Si sentono grazie alle video chiamate, ma a Kotetsu non basta. Vorrebbe vivere con lei, crescerle, farle sentire il suo affetto, farle sentire che quello che fa lo fa anche per lei. Ma non è mai abbastanza, né per lui, né per lei. Così cerca di limitare la sua vita al lavoro, non si concede un pasto decente da mesi, da quando ha iniziato a indagare su Maverick sotto copertura. Velocemente Kotetsu raccoglie la spazzatura in un sacco nero, che poi butta in un angolo della cucina e prende dal frigo due birre, una per sé e una per Barnaby.  
«Grazie», risponde l’altro, porgendogli la chiavetta. «Meglio dare subito un’occhiata, non credi?»

Indirizzi dei siti di stoccaggio delle armi comprate da paesi esteri da mandare nei luoghi dove la guerra c’è ancora, droga comprata dai più sanguinari signori dello spaccio, organi rivenduti al mercato nero di bambini morti in paesi in via di sviluppo. Maverick era un mostro e Barnaby era il suo piccolo gioiello tenuto nascosto in una torre dorata. Se ne stava seduto sulla sua scrivania, mentre Kotetsu spulciava quell’insieme di informazioni preziosissime.   
«Se porto questa roba in centrale, ci metteranno due secondi a preparare una sommossa per arrestarlo, ma tu devi essere messo al sicuro.»  
«Non devi portarla in centrale, il nostro accordo… ricordi?»  
Posa la bottiglia di birra e scende dalla scrivania.  
«Non posso permettere un omicidio, poco importa quanto sia cattiva la persona in questione, sono un poliziotto, sarei costretto ad arrestarti.»  
«Fallo, Agente Kotetsu», gli porge i polsi, sorridendo malizioso. «Mi piacciono questo genere di cose. Mettimi le manette e dimmi quali sono i miei diritti.»  
Kotetsu si alza, infastidito da quell’atteggiamento indisponente.  
«Perché fai così?»  
«Perché sono abituato», risponde il ragazzo, tornando ad appoggiarsi alla scrivania. «Perché nella mia vita non ho mai fatto altro.»  
Kotetsu non riesce a sopportare la tristezza sul suo volto. Barnaby cerca di dissimulare, ma è difficile. Non si possono ingannare gli occhi. Gli accarezza i capelli e in quel momento nota i segni che Maverick gli ha lasciato addosso.  
«Con la dentiera che si ritrova riesce a farti così male?»  
«Quando non gli si alza neanche con il viagra, si mette a guardare mentre uno delle sua scorta mi scopa al suo posto. Quello di colore ha il vizio di mordere. Poca roba in confronto a ciò che ho dovuto sopportare da piccolo, e in confronto a ciò che proverò dopo aver realizzato la mia vendetta. Ammetto però che ogni tanto mi piacerebbe godere per davvero, con qualcuno che non mi voglia dare dei soldi…»  
«Io… Bunny… non so cosa mi è preso all’appartamento. Non sono gay, almeno, non credo… certo, sono in astinenza da anni, ecco forse è stato quello, ma non sono capace di darti quello che vuoi.»  
«Eri capace la prima volta?»  
Kotetsu rimane in silenzio. Quel ragazzo ha il potere di zittirlo con nulla. Solo con il bagliore dei suoi occhi verdi. Lo bacia ancora, tenendolo le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi. Gli accarezza il collo, scendendo verso il torace.  
«Ce l’hai un letto in questo buco?»

Un letto c’è, in quel buco di casa dove Kotetsu vive solo come un cane. Un letto che usa ormai di rado, finendo addormentato sul divano il più delle volte. Un letto mai condiviso con nessuno. L’appartamento condiviso con Tomoe e Kaede era stato sequestrato dalla banca e poi rivenduto all’asta, quando era rimasto momentaneamente senza lavoro, dopo il lutto. Non fosse stato per il suo grande amico Antonio, probabilmente si sarebbe lentamente trasformato in un senza tetto.   
Se possibile, Barnaby nudo è più bello di quando è vestito. Così giovane, pare risplendere di luce propria. Lo esplora, quel corpo sconosciuto; gli succhia i capezzoli, gli morde l’addome e va sempre più giù, fino a leccare la punta bagnata dell’erezione che ha davanti, abbassandosi titubante per succhiarlo. Barnaby gli preme la testa, urgente, impaziente. Succhia la pelle e lo accarezza con una mano, sfiorandogli anche i testicoli. In quel momento si rende conto di quanto tutto quello gli piaccia. Il sapore di Bunny sulle labbra, i suoi modi rudi, il suono virile della sua voce. Si sente tirare i capelli ed è Bunny che lo reclama.  
«Voglio che mi scopi», gli sussurra sulle labbra. «Scopami forte.»  
Apre il preservativo e le sue mani tremano. Barnaby se ne rende conto e lo aiuta a indossarlo, poi gli preme le mani sulle natiche, spingendolo verso di sé. Gli entra dentro e il ragazzo è così caldo che gli sembra quasi di impazzire. Potrebbe venire in quel momento, ma vuole godersi tutto di Bunny. Lo scopa forte, come il ragazzo ha chiesto. Spinge per godere di ogni gemito e ansimo dell’altro, delle sue unghie che gli scavano la schiena. È caldo, è stretto, ricambia ogni sua spinta muovendo il bacino, facendosi scopare sempre più a fondo, accennando gemiti di dolore, piccole urla quando si sente colpire in fondo. Gli graffia la pelle bianca delle cosce, mentre le tiene tra le mani. Bunny gli avvolge la schiena con le gambe e se lo tiene vicino anche con le braccia, in un abbraccio che sa di sudore e sesso, mentre lo bacia, cercando le sue labbra come un disperato cerca acqua nel deserto. Lo vede inarcarsi e lo sente poi venire sporcando i loro ventri. Lo sperma è caldo e la sensazione è piacevole. Gli viene dentro poco dopo, mentre ancora Bunny si contorce dal piacere, rosso in volto e con i capelli appiccicati al volto.  
«Sapevo che prima o poi avrei incontrato qualcuno come te», sussurra Barnaby mentre riprende fiato, tenendo Kotetsu ancora stretto a sé. «Un uomo dall’animo innocente, ma con la forza di una tigre. Se io sono Bunny tu sei… Tiger.»  
Kotetsu sente il cuore fermarsi per un attimo. Trattiene il fiato e poi sorride.  
«Anni fa, quando ero ancora un bravo detective, mi chiamavano davvero così… Wild Tiger.»  
Barnaby accenna un piccolo sorriso e gli accarezza i capelli, portandoli poi indietro, per guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Oggi sono potuto andare via solo perché Maverick mi ha concesso un po’ di riposo… volevo andare a trovare i miei genitori domani, posso restare a dormire qui?»  
«Certo che puoi.»

Barnaby si versa del caffè caldo, mentre Kotetsu fa la doccia. Ha i brividi se ripensa al modo in cui Kotetsu lo ha preso. Certo, è stato scopato con più forza, con più violenza. A lungo andare ha sviluppato una sorta di feticismo verso tutto quel dolore, e per quanto Kotetsu nella sua foga gli abbia fatto male, è riuscito in tutto quello che i suoi clienti non sono mai riusciti a fare: farlo godere. Dover immaginare scene di film porno visti poco prima e masturbarsi ferocemente per venire mentre il cliente lo scopa per un tempo eterno, non è quello che lui riesce a definire godimento. Sorseggia il suo caffè nero e attende che Kotetsu si prepari.  
«Perché ti vesti sempre di scuro?» Gli domanda il poliziotto. Quel giorno deve passare in ufficio e quindi indossa pantaloni, camicia e distintivo. È bellissimo così, vorrebbe dirglielo, ma lui non è tipo da complimenti.  
«Maverick vuole che io mi vesta di scuro, di nero precisamente. Una volta mi ha permesso di indossare stivali rossi, ma solo quelli. Nudo come un verme tutto il giorno di Natale. Poteva andarmi peggio.»  
«Mi piacerebbe vederti indossare qualcosa di rosso, per me è un colore che ti sta bene.»  
«Grazie. Tu ora vai in ufficio? Io vado al cimitero e poi devo tornare lì… stasera lui rientra e vorrà assolutamente che io sia presente. Stasera verrà con altri suoi amici, non quel tipo di amicizie, ma qualcuno vicino a Martinez… poi mi porterà lui, ha detto.»  
Gli prende il viso tra le mani, il poliziotto, e lo osserva a lungo. Ha gli occhi come quelli di una tigre, color ambra, profondi. Nota le rughe ai lati degli occhi e della bocca. Deve avere quarant’anni ormai, il caro Kotetsu, o essere vicino a quell’età, la pelle rovinata dall’abuso di alcool.  
«Pensaci alla cosa di uccidere Martinez, se lo fai… oltre ad aver commesso un reato, avrai il peso di aver tolto una vita per sempre.»  
«La sua vita non vale niente. Ora è meglio che tu vada. Ci vediamo dopodomani nel vecchio palazzo.»

Sulla sua scrivania trova una cartella con all’interno le informazioni sui coniugi Brooks, che altro non erano che i genitori di Barnaby. Si mette a sfogliarlo. Entrambi scienziati, lui biologo e lei medica, avevano trovato una farmaco valido contro l’avanzare della malattia dell’Alzheimer, ma poco dopo aver dato la notizia nel mondo scientifico e averne ricevute le lodi, dopo anni di studi ed esperimenti, tutto il loro lavoro va in fumo dopo un duplice omicidio e la loro casa/studio data alle fiamme. Il piccolo Barnaby Brooks viene dato in affidamento a una struttura privata, non avendo parenti in vita in grado di occuparsi di lui. Andando a spulciare a fondo nella vicenda si scopre che uno dei maggiori finanziatori dell’orfanotrofio non era altri che Maverick stesso.   
Si perde a leggere così profondamente da non accorgersi della presenza di Yuri sulla porta. Quando alza lo sguardo e lo vede, sussulta per lo spavento.  
«Oh, Yuri, perdonami, stavo leggendo.»  
«Ho visto. Non preoccuparti. Tutto molto interessante, vero? Ho delle informazioni aggiuntive.»  
Gli consegna un altro documento, conservato in una cartelletta color verde acido.  
«Maverick non solo finanziava opere di bene quando faceva parte dell’organo della polizia, ma anche la produzione di droghe sintetiche da vendere soprattutto nell’Est dell’Europa. Una di queste è una variante della Droga dello Stupro. Non solo rende la vittima inconsapevole e i suoi pensieri sono confusi al risveglio, tanto da rendere l’identificazione dell’assalitore il più delle volte impossibile, ma questa ha la capacità di modificare i ricordi. Per spiegarmi meglio, ci sono persone più o meno ricettive all’ipnosi, c’è chi non lo è per niente, con questa droga si riesce a ovviare alla cosa, rendendo il soggetto altamente percettivo durante la semi incoscienza e potendo modificare i suoi ricordi a proprio piacimento. Lo so, è terrificante. Ma c’è di peggio.»  
Prende un foglio dal fondo della cartelletta che ha consegnato a Kotetsu e glielo mette sotto il naso.  
«Il tuo amico Barnaby non è mai andato in un orfanotrofio, anche se documenti lo attestano, foto e video attestano che sia stato adottato in segreto da Maverick stesso. Cosa abbia fatto a quel bambino possiamo solo immaginarlo.»  
Kotetsu rabbrividisce davanti alle vecchie foto di un bambino biondo tenuto per mano dal sempre corpulento Maverick. Un uomo la cui faccia non suggerisce alcun intento malefico, che nasconde in realtà il terrificante orco mangia bambini delle favole.  
«È sempre così, Kotetsu, il mostro peggiore è quello con la faccia più simpatica di tutte.»  
«Devo andare da lui, devo dirglielo!»  
Si alza, ma la figura di Yuri si staglia davanti a lui, impedendogli di uscire dall’ufficio.  
«Cosa pensi di fare? Andare a trovare una prostituta nel giorno in cui la ditta non lavora, tu, che per loro non sei altro che un carpentiere? Non puoi rischiare. Il palazzo è sorvegliato quando non ci sono i lavori, per impedire che chiunque possa entrare e uscire a proprio piacimento. Devi aspettare.»  
Gli si avvicina e in quel momento Kotetsu si rende conto di quanto la vita abbia pesato sul volto del russo. A volte sembra fatto di cera, altre volte è come se tutte le morti che ogni giorno vengono compiute a Sternbild vadano a scalfire la sua apparente perfezione.  
«Tu sei un uomo con una grande forza morale, Kotetsu», gli accarezza il viso, è incredibile come la sua mano risulti fredda. «Ci vorrebbero più uomini con te in questa città distrutta.»  
Si allontana da lui e si avvicina alla finestra, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, non distogliendo però mai gli occhi azzurri da Kotetsu.  
«Quando siamo arrivati qui, io ero molto piccolo. Mio padre nutriva grandi speranze per il futuro ed era uno dei migliori della sua… specie. Se così si può dire. Fuori casa era acclamato e ammirato per il suo lavoro, dentro le mura di casa invece era un mostro. Assurdo come il suo viso si… trasfigurasse. Non sembrava neanche lui. Pochi figli possono vantare un genitore veramente bravo come te, Kotetsu, e poche città possono vantare un poliziotto come te.»  
«Non sapevo di tuo padre, mi dispiace.»  
«Oh, è una storia ormai sepolta ormai», guarda fuori dalla finestra, nel buio di Sternbild. « Ridotta in cenere, oserei dire.»

Ogni volta che la testa della donna viene sbattuta contro il water, Barnaby sussulta. Se ne sta seduto sul divano, mentre una sigaretta che non ha mai fumato si consuma tra le sue dita. Le cose si sono messe male. Kriem si è rifiutata di dire l’esatta locazione delle armi e di Jake e gli uomini di Maverick le stanno estorcendo la verità con la forza. Osserva tutto dall’angolazione del divano, che sembra quasi esser stato posizionato per permettergli di assistere allo spettacolo. È terribile, violento, il sangue scorre a fiumi sulla porcellana bianca. Chiude gli occhi e ripensa alle mani di Kotetsu, al suo modo di baciare. Ma le urla della donna lo distraggono troppo. Spegne la sigaretta e si alza. Indossa il cappotto e fa per uscire, quando viene fermato proprio da Maverick. I suoi piccoli occhi dietro le lenti lo osservano con severità, anche se sorride.  
«Dove pensi di andare?»  
«Non ce la faccio. La stanno torturando. Finiranno per ucciderla e addio informazioni.»  
L’uomo è corpulento, troppo flaccido ormai per alzare anche solo una mano su di lui.  
«La puttana ci ha detto più di quanto sperassimo. Adoro la tua sensibilità, riesci a conservare un animo pure nonostante tutto il marcio in cui sei immerso come… come un piccolo coniglietto bianco.»  
«Cosa?»  
Si sente afferrare alle spalle, costretto a inginocchiarsi da mani sporche del sangue di una donna lasciata morire con la testa nel water.  
«Ti piace succhiarlo agli operai, vero? E non hai chiesto neanche soldi, mi pare.»  
Uno degli scagnozzi di Maverick gli tiene la testa, mentre il criminale sogghigna.  
«Ah, ti farei provare un po’ del mio cazzo già per la gola, ma sarebbe troppo poco per una sgualdrina come te. Mi hai veramente deluso. Sei addirittura uscito dall’appartamento con quello lì. Raccontami; glielo hai succhiato tutto? Ti ha scopato da dietro? Ti sei fatto venire dentro magari? Ora non ho tempo di occuparmi di te, devo sbrigare i miei affari. Legatelo, bello stretto. Fate in modo che non scappi.»

Tenta di dormire, ma non ci riesce. Si rigira in quel letto che ha ancora l’odore di Barnaby e non riesce a prendere sonno. Non è l’eccitazione a tenerlo sveglio, ma qualcosa di più torbido. È la paura. È come se si sentisse chiamare da lontano. Immagina Barnaby nelle mani di Maverick già da bambino. Immagina ogni volta che il bastardo gli fa prendere quelle pillole e cambia ogni volta la verità nella sua testa.   
Arriva a una conclusione spaventosa.  
Si solleva a sedere sul letto sudato.  
Deve andare subito da Barnaby, deve salvarlo da quello che vuole fare e da quello che continua a subire. 

Il fazzoletto di stoffa che gli hanno infilato in bocca è pregno di saliva ormai. Le corde gli fanno male, ma per sua fortuna non sono poi così strette. Continuando a muovere lentamente i polsi sta riuscendo in qualche modo a smollare il nodo. La botta in testa che gli hanno dato ogni tanto si fa sentire, con pulsazioni che gli impediscono di tenere gli occhi aperti. Per sua fortuna, chi ha fatto quei nodi non è tanto avvezzo a legare. La saliva gli scende lungo la gola e tossisce inutilmente. Maverick è lontano con i suoi uomini, ma non può perdere altre ore nel tentativo di liberarsi. Ha controllato quel fottuto appartamento mille volte, in cerca di telecamere, dove le avesse posizionate, Barnaby non può immaginarlo. Si dà solo dello stupido per essersi lasciato andare col poliziotto proprio lì. Riesce a liberarsi alla fine. I polsi sono scarnificati, ma non gli importa. Penserà più tardi al dolore. Si toglie il fazzoletto dalla bocca e sputa tutta la saliva in eccesso. Slega anche gambe e piedi, facendo una certa fatica. Come riesce a mettersi in piedi suona il telefono. Suona insistente e Barnaby ha quasi timore di rispondere. Alla fine alza la cornetta.   
«Pronto?»  
«Barnaby! Sono io, Kotetsu. Sono nell’appartamento a fianco.»  
Parla piano, l’agente, eppure nel silenzio assoluto riesce a sentirlo in lontananza, oltre le pareti sottili della stanza. Appoggia una mano sulla carta da parati.  
«Tiger, ti sento dall’altra parte della stanza. Come mai sei qui?»

Kotetsu appoggia una mano sulla parete, quando Bunny risponde. Sa che le due stanze sono speculari. È come se si sentisse più vicino a Barnaby così.   
«Bunny, li ho visti andare via, sei chiuso dentro?»  
«Sì. È successo un casino Kotetsu, Maverick ci ha scoperti e adesso vuole uccidermi. È andato da Jake da solo, ha ucciso la sua collaboratrice. Il suo corpo è qui nel bagno.»  
«Ho gli attrezzi, posso forzare la porta e farti uscire, ma tu devi stare calmo. Devo dirti assolutamente una cosa prima, devi ascoltarmi attentamente.»

Barnaby aggrotta le sopracciglia e cerca di calmare il fiato. Non c’è tempo per parlare, deve andarsene subito.  
«Non me lo puoi dire dopo avermi liberato?»  
«Oh beh, hai ragione. Ma potrei non avere il tempo, quella è una porta blindata e ci vogliono alcuni minuti. Ho chiamato i rinforzi, se Maverick dovesse tornare prima, me ne occuperò io, ma non posso permettere che tu lo veda di nuovo senza sapere nulla.»  
«Allora parlami.»

Kotetsu chiude gli occhi e trova il coraggio.   
«Non è stato Jake Martinez a uccidere i tuoi genitori. Sì, è un pazzo maniaco e omicida, ma no è stato lui. I tuoi genitori avevano scoperto una possibile cura per Alzheimer, no? Maverick li finanziava e li ha uccisi per prendere parte delle loro scoperte e farne una droga che cancella i ricordi e li cambia attraverso l’ipnosi. Ti ha manipolato da quando eri bambino, ti ha drogato e reso… il suo schiavo.»  
«Cosa cazzo stai dicendo?»

Barnaby in cuor suo sa che ogni parola detta da Kotetsu è vera. Eppure non riesce a trattenersi. Stringe il telefono e piange. Neanche ricorda quando è stata l’ultima volta che lo ha fatto. Non ha mai sospettato, perché non poteva farlo. Ogni volta che si è svegliato intontito ha sempre associato la cosa all’alcool. Invece è sempre stato Maverick. Per la sua fame di soldi, per la sua fame di potere.   
«Però Jake fa parte degli Ouroboros, io ricordo il tatuaggio sulla sua mano.»  
«No, è Maverick quello che ne fa parte. O almeno, ci ha collaborato. Mi dispiace dirti queste cose Barnaby, ma devi sapere la verità prima di uscire da lì.»

«Devi essere pronto a combattere, Bunny», gli dice ancora, appoggiando la fronte alla parete. «Devi fare in modo di consegnarlo alla giustizia, una volta per tutte. Devi trovare dentro di te la forza di non ucciderlo, nonostante tutto quello che ti ha fatto. Marcirà in prigione, non c’è avvocato che possa salvarlo. Ora resta lì, vengo a prenderti.»

Non fa a tempo ad abbassare la cornetta che Maverick è entrato nella sua stanza, dove lo aveva imprigionato. Non lo ha neanche sentito entrare.  
«Con chi stavi parlando al telefono, stupida puttana?»  
Impugna una pistola. Gliela punta contro. Barnaby non ha più paura.  
«Con un uomo. Un uomo degno di chiamarsi tale.»  
Maverick spara. Barnaby gli si butta addosso, schivando il colpo. Il colpo manda in allarme Kotetsu, che per sua fortuna si trova la porta aperta. I rinforzi stanno arrivando, ma lo hanno avvisato di essere bloccati da un incidente stradale e che hanno mandato un elicottero. Se deve contare sull’arrivo degli elicotteri, tanto vale che faccia da solo.  
Nella colluttazione Barnaby è riuscito a togliere la pistola al criminale e gliela punta contro. Come può aver fatto l’errore di essere tornato a ucciderlo da solo? Lui che ormai si circonda sempre dai suoi uomini proprio per il fatto di essere troppo vecchio per combattere.  
Kotetsu arriva in quel momento. Vede Maverick a terra e Barnaby in piedi, pronto a sparare.  
«Tu! Come osi puntarmi contro la pistola! Guarda in quel sacco che ho lasciato a terra, la testa di Jake per te! Non posso passare sopra il tuo tradimento, ma possiamo sempre trovare una via di uscita! Ti ho cresciuto! Ti ho plasmato io! Non sei nessuno senza di me!»  
Barnaby lancia un’occhiata fugace al sacco nero, sanguinante, lasciato da Maverick. Stessa cosa fa Kotetsu, che non vuole andare a sincerarsi per il contenuto. È più che certo che in quella sacca ci sia una testa, sicuramente di Jake Martinez.  
«Non è stato lui a uccidere i miei genitori per la loro scoperta scientifica. Loro volevano aiutare la gente a guarire, tu l’hai aiutata solo a drogarsi, ad ammalarsi. Senza contare quello che hai fatto a me. Sono stato così cieco», tira giù il cane della pistola. Kotetsu non sa cosa fare: impedire a Barnaby di sparare e di commettere un crimine? Lasciarlo fare e poi nascondere le prove? Abbassa l’arma, mentre la seconda ipotesi comincia a farsi strada nella sua mente. Lasciarlo fare. Nascondere il corpo. Buttare via l’arma. Diventare come quei poliziotti che lui stesso ha mandato in galera.  
«Bunny…»  
«Non lo fare.»  
Una voce roca e gracchiante fa sussultare tutti i presenti nella sala. Un uomo alto e sottile, vestito di nero, con indosso una maschera con un ghigno assi metrico dipinto sopra. Lo sanno tutti chi è: Lunatic. Un criminale che dà la caccia ad altri criminali, sfuggente e imprendibile. È comparso dall’ombra delle finestre spalancate. Al quinto piano. Come sia arrivato Kotetsu non se lo domanda neanche.  
«È meglio usare un’arma registrata a nome di un poliziotto per questo genere di cose, così il reato cadrà su un tutore della legge, ma la vendetta sarà comunque tua. Questo essere è solo una bestia e non merita alcuna pietà. Se non lo farete voi, lo farò io, comunque vada Maverick è destinato a morire.»  
Kotetsu osserva con occhi sbarrati l’uomo mascherato. Hanno cercato di catturarlo per anni e ora se lo ritrova di fronte, a un metro di distanza. Sa che è veloce con la pistola e un ottimo combattente, non avrebbe nessuna chance di sconfiggerlo. Porge la pistola a Bunny, che butta quella di Maverick verso Lunatic, che la raccoglie.  
«Ah, questo è ridicolo! Un assassino che ti dice cosa fare! E tu lo fai anche!Tu che una volta mi hai detto di voler diventare un poliziotto! Piccola lurida puttana che non sei altro. Non hai il coraggio di sparare!»  
«Tu non sai un cazzo, Maverick.»  
È con fredda e calcolata precisione che Bunny gli spara al cuore. Il criminale, già in ginocchio, urla precipitando in avanti, tenendosi la mano sulla ferita sanguinante. Una volta a terra, Barnaby vorrebbe scaricargli il caricatore addosso, ma si trattiene solo in nome della farsa architettata dall’uomo in maschera. Kotetsu riprende l’arma e la pulisce con cura.  
Lunatic compare alle sue spalle e con una voce fastidiosamente roca sussurra.  
«Questa città ha troppo bisogno di poliziotti come te per permetterti di sporcarti le mani. Niente cadaveri nascosti, niente armi occultate, solo un tutore della legge che fa il suo lavoro. Ti arriverà una bella medaglia per questo, agente Kaburagi.»

In seguito le organizzazioni affiliate a Maverick vengono scardinate una dopo l’altra. Le informazioni ottenute grazie a Bunny vengono usate per recuperare armi e droga e per salvare dalla morte certa i bambini destinati alla vendita di organi. La mattina in cui gli viene consegnata la medaglia al valore, splende il sole su Sternbild. Barnaby lo aspetta in macchina, indossa una giacca bianca e pantaloni rossi, oltre a un paio di occhiali che in qualche modo gli addolciscono il viso. Ha intenzione di iscriversi all’accademia di polizia, come ha sempre voluto fare.   
«Stupido vecchio, quanto tempo ci metti a scendere le scale? Ti sto aspettando da venti minuti.»  
«Ehi, le mie articolazioni non sono abituate a tutte le scale del palazzo di giustizia, è stato comunque peggio salirle. Andiamo a casa?»  
Il ragazzo annuisce e si sporge per baciarlo. La morte del grande criminale Maverick ha gettato nuova luce sull’agente speciale Kotetsu Kaburagi, che gode di nuovo di una certa fama. Anche se sa di non aver fatto nulla e non riesce a togliersi di dosso lo sguardo glaciale con cui Yuri lo osservava, mentre davanti alla statua della “Leggenda”, ovvero il più grande agente speciale di Sternbild morto anni prima, gli veniva consegnata la medaglia al valore.  
Paparazzi e fotografi li investono di luce mentre si baciano. Kotetsu parte sgommando poco dopo, infastidito da tutta quella popolarità. 

Vivono insieme da qualche giorno. Barnaby ha rimesso a nuovo l’appartamento di Kotetsu e ha aperto le tende che da mesi erano rimaste chiuse. La luce inonda tutto quanto e l’odore di pulito ricorda al poliziotto più maturo anni migliori. Anni diversi, semplicemente diversi.   
«Sei certo di quello che fai? Sei così giovane, così bello, potresti trovare qualcuno della tua età, che abbia i tuoi stessi interessi… io sono un padre di famiglia…»  
«Kaede mi trova simpatico.»  
«Lo so ma… stare insieme a me, significa anche stare insieme a lei.»  
Barnaby sorride, è consapevole del discorso che l’altro sta facendo. Lo prende per mano.  
«C’è una cosa che voglio fare, stupido vecchio, e non è parlare.»

Si spogliano in fretta. Dopo tutta quella vicenda non sono riusciti a stare insieme un minuto. Kaede che è andata a trovare il padre dopo aver saputo della sua impresa, che ha conosciuto Barnaby, sviluppando probabilmente un’adolescenziale cotta per lui, e tutto il resto. Con Kaede e sua madre in giro per casa, non poteva lasciarsi andare alla passione con Barnaby.   
Finalmente soli dopo così tanti giorni. Kotetsu lascia che sia il ragazzo a guidarlo. Bunny è come rinato dopo aver ucciso Maverick, anche se non riesce del tutto ad accettare ciò che è successo, sa di avergli fatto fare la cosa giusta.  
Apre le gambe con estrema naturalezza, lasciando che il ragazzo ci si metta in mezzo. Non ha paura del dolore, è solo curioso ed eccitato. Muove il bacino strusciandosi sul cazzo teso di Barnaby. Afferra le due erezioni e le accarezza insieme, mentre si perde nei baci appassionati dell’altro.  
«Mh, come diresti tu? Scopami?»  
«Sei troppo vecchio per questo genere di cose», gli risponde l’altro, con un cipiglio antipatico.  
Kotetsu sorride e aspetta mentre Barnaby finisce di indossare il preservativo e di lubrificarsi per bene. Senza molta gentilezza gli infila due dita coperte di lubrificante e Kotetsu geme appena.  
«Oh, andiamo, per così poco.»  
«Guarda che non mi è nuova questa cosa, solo che sei così rude, oltre che antipatico.»  
«Tutto quello che ti meriti per continuare a chiamarmi Bunny.»  
Sfila le dita e torna sopra di lui. Lo prende lentamente, facendosi strada dentro di lui poco a poco. Non vuole che Kotetsu si ricordi solo del dolore, vuole vederlo godere quanto ha goduto lui. Sente le sue dita accarezzarlo sulla schiena premere appena, le gambe allargarsi di più per fargli spazio. La schiena appena inarcata e la bocca aperta. In un momento intimo come quello gli viene in mente a quanto il suo pizzetto sembri una coppia di gattini dalle orecchie particolarmente appuntite. Trattiene una risata e Kotetsu aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
«Perché ridi?»  
Barnaby non risponde, si china a baciarlo proprio sul mento, su quel buffo pizzetto che è il motivo principale per cui lo ha preso in simpatia da subito. Si appoggia su di lui e comincia a spingere più forte, non potendo più resistere a quel calore, a quel piacere. Si lascia abbracciare da Kotetsu. Le sue braccia sono forti, protettive. Nasconde il viso nell’incavo della sua spalle mentre affonda dentro di lui e per la prima volta nella vita si sente al sicuro. Viene anche troppo presto, con un gemito che sa più di disappunto che di piacere. Kotetsu non fa in tempo a dire niente che Bunny esce e si precipita verso la sua erezione ancora tesa, per succhiarla, anzi, letteralmente ingoiandola in bocca. Tutta la dolcezza dell’atto sessuale viene sostituita dall’ingordigia del ragazzo, dalla sua voglia di sentire la voce di Kotetsu urlare. Ruggire. Gli afferra i capelli biondi e lascia da parte ogni gentilezza, spingendolo verso il basso mentre gli scopa la bocca, puntellandosi con i piedi mentre muove il bacino. Gli viene in bocca più volte, facendo tossire l’altro, che spostandosi riceve qualche getto in faccia, liberandosi con un urlo che assomiglia davvero al ruggito di una tigre. Bunny sospira e chiude gli occhi. Torna disteso vicino a lui, mentre si pulisce il mento.  
«Ti dona davvero il tuo soprannome, dovresti ricominciare a usarlo.»  
«Wild Tiger? Dovrei tirare fuori la mia vecchia bandana tigrata che usavo negli anni ’80.»  
«Se lo fai, giuro, chiedo il trasferimento in un’altra accademia.»  
Ridono di gusto entrambi. Poi Bunny si addormenta, coprendosi il braccio per ripararsi dal sole. Kotetsu si alza per socchiudere le tende. Bunny è un animale notturno. Non cambierà mai la sua natura. Preferisce vivere di notte, quando la città è più vulnerabile, per quello vuole fare il poliziotto, perché possa seguire la propria natura.  
L’unica cosa che Kotetsu sa è che Barnaby, dopo tutto il male che ha dovuto sopportare, ha dentro di sé il cuore di un eroe. Sa che insieme sono capaci di affrontare qualsiasi cosa, sia nella loro vita, che nel lavoro. I due eroi di cui Sternbild ha bisogno: Tiger e Bunny. 


End file.
